1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems and methods for completing transactions using hand-held devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Convenient completion of financial transactions using hand-held devices continues to gain increasing popularity among consumers. For example, a consumer may call a number of retailers using a hand-held device, such as a mobile phone, provide the retailer with payment information, and have the desired product delivered to their home. Such an order may be placed using a variety of hand-held devices by any user who can read a credit card number. Accordingly, there is a potential for fraud in transactions using hand-held devices. In fact, there is currently no satisfactory mechanism for authenticating the identity of the person ordering a product using a hand-held device in order to ensure that the person is authorized to use the provided payment information.